1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tail trim assembly of an exhaust pipe for a vehicle and a method of manufacturing the tail trim, and more particularly, to a tail trim assembly of an exhaust pipe for a vehicle of which shape is simplified to reduce the number of components and process is simplified so that manufacturing cost is reduced and productivity and quality are improved and to a method of manufacturing the tail trim.
2. Description of Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1, in a tail trim assembly of an exhaust pipe for a vehicle, a tail trim 120, which has an inner diameter D2 increased to be larger than inner diameter D1 of an exhaust pipe 110 toward the outside, is attached to exhaust pipe 110 at the rear portion of a vehicle. Tail trim 120 is made of stainless steel, makes the outer appearance of the rear portion of the vehicle better, and has an inner diameter D2, which is larger than inner diameter D1 of exhaust pipe 110, toward the outside. Therefore, the tail trim decreases the discharge speed of exhaust gas that is discharged through exhaust pipe 110, and prevents a pedestrian from being hurt by heat generated when exhaust gas is discharged therethrough.
Further, first and second brackets 130a and 130b are provided between exhaust pipe 110 and tail trim 120 so as to ensure a sealed space, so that a space is formed between exhaust pipe 110 and tail trim 120. Accordingly, when exhaust gas is discharged, discharge speed reducing performance is further satisfied.
However, as shown in FIG. 2, first bracket 130a forms a step A between exhaust pipe 110 and tail trim 120. Accordingly, when a vehicle moves in a direction indicated by an arrow “a”, noise is caused by running wind.
Meanwhile, since tail trim 120 for a vehicle is to make the outer appearance of the rear portion of the vehicle better, coating is formed on second bracket 130b. However, there is a problem in that the coating is removed due to the heat of exhaust gas as shown in FIG. 3. The problem that the coating is removed due to the heat of the exhaust gas may be prevented by changing a coating material, which causes manufacturing cost to be increased.
In addition, referring to FIG. 4, the tail trim assembly of the exhaust pipe for a vehicle in the related art is formed as follows: exhaust pipe 110, first and second brackets 130a and 130b, and tail trim 120 are formed by pressing, bending, and cutting processes respectively, and then first and second brackets 130a and 130b are attached to exhaust pipe 110 by performing welding twice. Tail trim 120 is attached to exhaust pipe 110, on which first and second brackets 130a and 130b are mounted, by performing welding respectively. After that, a coating is formed on second bracket 130b. As described above, a method of manufacturing the tail trim assembly of the exhaust pipe for a vehicle in the related art has a problem in that several times of pressing processes and welding processes are required.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.